For a Pessimist, I'm Pretty Optimistic
by Cadhara
Summary: Evie is a witch that will have to go on the road with the Winchester brothers due some complications that involves a dagger. Will she tell the brothers that she s a witch or will she not? And will this secret destroy her chances at love? Dean/oc
1. Chapter 1

"Come, Evie", the voice coaxed and the muscled in my body tensed.

The pulling surge to go to the voice was too much for me to handle, my right foot lifting itself to take a step forward. Mumbling a protection spell I got back to controlling my brain.

If I didn't get out of here fast I was doomed to be trapped.

"_Levis_", I whispered and a ball of light came up in my open palm. Navigating my way to the front door I stumbled over something and fell to the floor. "Fuck."

"Evie", the voice now said disapproving. "You shouldn't run."

I licked my dry lips and pushed my dark-brown hair out of my eyes. Picking up the ball of light I carefully tried to make my way to the door again.

I knew that I should stay and fight the demon but I had lost my dagger that I had gotten from a demon named Ruby a long time ago, and I couldn't risk being killed. I would come back tomorrow and get the dagger then and then kill the demon. But I was also worried; it had known my name the second I had gotten in there.

Looking down on my hand I realised that it was shaking, from fear.

Fear.

It was a feeling that I wasn't used to feeling. It terrified me even more. But it wasn't strange that I felt fear, I was only human. And humans are supposed to feel fear. Right?

Now facing the door I ran to it and ran out to the freedom. The demon couldn't leave the house as I had put a locking spell on it before I had gotten into it. First it had seemed like a great plan, now, not so much. My freaking dagger was in there, and I needed it! I felt lonley without, which also felt rather weird.

Outside the house I turned to look at it. It was a house that you could expect a family would live in. Red with white corners. Deciding that I should get some sleep at the crappy motel that I had rented a room in, I climbed in the stolen car and drove it to the motel.

Outside the door of my room I looked around at first before getting in to see if there were any signs of a demon coming. It wasn't, the parking lot seemed normal and non of the lamps was flickering of and on. Seeing a gorgeous car I sighed, I had always wanted a car of my own. Now I was stealing cars every other day to keep me moving.

Locking the door up and pulling open and I walked in. On the green floor salt was nicely lined up round the door and windows. Some of my protecting herbs was hanging around door and windows just to make me feel safe. And I had also said a protecting spell around the room, not letting anything supernatural coming in the room except for me, and I had even performed a spell saying that nothing that related to supernatural could be done in the room.

Although that spell was handy it left me without any magic. But only demons had been after me so I wasn't scared.

Exhausted, not even caring to take a shower I stumbled into the bed with my clothes and closed my eyes.

Pulling up on the driveway to the house where the demon was I felt something was wrong. It was to quiet. It really was disturbing. My stomach twisted and I sat in the car for five minutes before taking enough courage to enter the house.

I only brought a gun loaded with rock salt, just in case I wouldn't find my knife.

It bugged me even more when I had entered the house, it was so quiet. Last time the second I had gotten in the demon had tried to lure me to face him.

And now, nothing.

"_Aperio_", I said, a revealing spell, but nothing came to me.

Then I felt it, death. Not a normal death, but a demon death, which was one of the few perks by being a witch. You get the "feeling" if something supernatural or not.

I looked down and saw a deviltrap five meters in front of me. A hunter had been here. Resently, also.

That wasn't good, they could have found my dagger and may have stolen it, I know I would. Finding a shiny goodlooking dagger, then I would jump up and down screaming in joy.

Sighing I turned around quickly running to the kitchen were I had dropped the dagger the day before, hoping that the hunters would be the kind that were stupid and didnt like shiny daggers. Yeah, like that would happen.

And like I had predicted, it wasn't there. I cursed out loud and kicked down the table.

"Dammit!"

This would have to be the worst day of my life!

I massaged my temples before exiting the house once more unsatisfied. This was getting ridiculous. First the demon kicking my ass and now my dagger stolen by some stupid hunter!

At the diner just beside the motel I ordered a burger with fries and a coke.

There wasn't many people in the diner, only five. A family, who contained three of those sat down at the middle and I sat behind two guys. I could hear the guys behind me chatting quite dramatically even though they spoke in very low voices. Deciding I wanted to hear what they said I tried to block out the rest of the diner and then I could clearly hear their hushed voices.

"That's not it, we killed it, and lets just move on, Dean!"

"Whoever left that dagger in that house must still be here, and my stomach tells me that its not a human! Ruby, remember her? She had one of these daggers, not human!"

"Well, Ruby wasn't evil, either, she has helped us a lot of times, a matter of fact she saved your life!"

"Sam", the voice of Dean warned but I couldn't listen anymore, because one, my food canme and two, they had stolen my freaking dagger. I was beyond mad, I was furious. And if it could than black smoke would come out of my ears probably also through my nostrils.

I rushed to my feet wanting to see how they looked like so that I could take back the dagger later. Walking to the bathroom I walked past them. Both were very eye-catching and one was freakishly tall. The other man looked at me when I passed and he started to grin at me.

My angry glare at the guys didn't pass them and soon they looked surprised, almost baffled.

In the bathroom I'm plashing my face with cold water just to calm down my nerves and not to do anything rash once I face the guys again.

My brown eyes stared back at me in the mirror in the most scrutinizing way. I shook my head. Why was this happening to me? Couldn´t this happen to some other bloke that had it coming? What had I done to deserve this? I was good! I had killed many demons and ghosts, even evil witches for gods sake! Why me?!

Walking out of the bathroom I saw that the guys was just walking out. I left my food that I didn't even had the chance of tasting to follow these guys. They got in the car I had seen yesterday. Of course they would be the owner of a fantastic and breathtaking car.

Stupid hunters!

Getting in my own vehicle, which was a ford, I followed them on the road. I tried to always be a car away from them but sometimes there was no car in sight and I just stayed way back so they couldn´t see me, the driver. They drove non-stop and didn't stop until they were at a motel at midnight. Watching them park I parked at the opposite end of them. Seeing them check in and walking to a room, I narrowed my eyes trying to see what number.

Four.

In my mind I was making up a plane to get the knife back without them noticing me. Believing the they would most mostly go the bar at night I planned to get in then and then out of here without being notice. It sounded easy in my ears, but thing are never this easy and I prepared anyway for trouble along the way.

And I was right, as I usually am. When the guys had gotten out of the room and into the bar just fifty meters away I picked the lock on the door and hurried in, hoping that noone had seen me breaking into the room. I turned from the door to look over the room.

Though they surely only had been in the room a couple of hours, papers and books was spread over the floor and tables. Not really looking through them I began to look in their duffels bags. The first only contain clothes, as did the second. The third a smile came on my mouth.

Weapons!

And a lot of them. Getting a bit sidetracked at the shiny weapons I began to pick one at the time up in my hands to inspect. I really liked the machete who had a really sharp blade. But it wasn't my dagger so I put it down again. Maybe I could steal it? I mean, they had stolen my dagger first; compensation would be nice along with the dagger.

"Bingo", I said aloud to myself when I found my dagger in the bag.

I started to inspect it to see if they had done any damages. I couldn't see any, which was a big relief. When I made a attempt to stand up I felt something sharp to my throat and someone grabbed me around me waist and roughly pushed me to the wall. Still having the dagger in my hand I quickly slipped it into my pocket so whoever had me in this grip only would see the machete and nothing else.

"Who the fuck are you", a voice growled and I felt a wave of fear through my body.

"No one", I said frightened, my voice all squeaky. I hated when it did that, it made it so obvious that I was scared. I felt the sharp thing at my neck being harder pushed in to my throat. "Okay! Okay! Take it easy, cowboy."

A body was pressed into my back and I felt his breath on my neck. "Talk, now. Who are you?"

His hot air slightly tickled my ear and I didn't like the close proximity.

"Evie. And you?"

"Ha! I don't think you're in a position to ask any questions, sweetheart."

Feeling him slightly losing his tight grip around me I smirked. "Well how about now, then?"

Pushing myself at the side at the same time pushing down his arm to glide out of his grip. I then kicked my foot under his feet's so he landed with a thud on the floor. Then quickly straddling him I put the machete at his throat.

"Looks like I got the upper hand, so tell me cowboy, what's your name?"

I noticed that it was the shorter of the men and then smirked when he realized that he had seen me before.

"Name!" I ordered pressing slightly harder.

"Dean", he said and his green eyes looked confused. "What are you doing in my room?"

I left a laugh escape. "What was it that you said? I don't think you're in a position to ask any questions, sweetheart." I quoted him.

"Sweet", he said bitterly and tried to get up.

I pushed him back again and I wiggled a bit to get a bit steadier so he just couldn't toss me of him. He groaned and I shot him a questioning look then realizing what I had been doing.

"Oh!"

He smirked at my face. "That's right, baby, right there."

"Shut up!" I said pressing the machete against his throat.

"Hey! You started it!"

The door was opened and I looked at it alarmed.

"Dean?"

I rushed up glaring at the attractive man beneath me. "Up you go." I started pulling him up and he rose. "Good boy", I taunted him.

"Dean?" the voice was more alarmed now and I could see the silhouette of the other man. "You in there?"

Still having the machete at his throat I made a signal to let him speak.

"Yeah, Sammy, I'm in here."

The man walked in to the room completely and, damn, he really was tall. "You okay?" His voice started out strong and then faded out as he saw his buddy with a machete at his throat.

"What does it look like, you smock?"

The tall man looked at me and then around the room to find a weapon.

"Don't even try, tall guy", I growled. "I'll have his throat sliced in a second."

Clearly being stupid the tall guy still optioned his chances. Although I was shorter then the guy in my arms he had a good chance at being sliced if he made one wrong move, since I was holding the machete kind of tight.

"And wouldn't it be a shame to waste him", I said in a taunting voice.

Anger crossed the tall mans face. It was so intense, that it startled me for a second breaking through my non emotional face.

"What do you want?" his voice was cold as he stood by the door.

"To get out, unharmed, that's what I want, and I want you to not to follow me after." Obviously my commands surprised him and I could feel the guy shift in my arm. "Stay still you idiot!"

I really didn't want to kill him, but if he made me, I would do it without a flinch.

"She was stealing I think", Dean said to the taller guy.

"Don't talk about me when I'm standing right here!" I scolded feeling anger. "Now, how about my commands?"

The tall man looked like he was fighting a inner battle with himself. I couldn't understand why.

"Okay", the tall man said.

After pushing Dean at the tall man I rushed to my stolen vehicle and nearly tossed myself in the car. I had the machete and the dagger and right now I could see the guys rushing out of the room. Trying to be quick I revved the engine and pulled out. Nearly crashing in to an old Volvo.

I didn't even consider to drive slowly until I had at least driven for an hour and not seeing any cars behind me.

This had been an close deal, to close for my own comfort. Now these hunters wouldn't stop looking for me, and this was so not what I wanted. This was bad, although I was very happy to have my dagger back I now had not one hunter, but two after me. But I was thinking that this was worth it.


	2. Chapter 2

TWO WEEKS LATER

Taking a sip on my too hot coffee I made a grimace. Not only was the coffee to hot, it taste like shit. When I passed a car I simply dropped the coffee on it and passed like nothing had happened. Looking up at the sky, where the stars shined beautifully in the dark I noticed that it was full moon.

"Not taking any chances", I muttered and hurried to my motel room being the oh, so ever sceptic.

If I had looked at the parking lot more closely I would have noticed a car which I had seen before. A Impala.

Quickly entering the room I checked the salt lines and all my jumbomumbo as my long gone friend had called it. Then deciding to take a shower I stripped down to my underwear in the room feeling the chill I quickly stepped into the bathroom and started the shower. Finding an agreeable heat I quickly stripped the rest and climbed in the shower and relaxed as the hot water worked at my knots in the back.

After the shower I pulled a towel to my body and wrapped it around me. I opened the bathroom door and stepped out of the bathroom and in to the room. I shivered when the cold air hit me. Walking fast to my bag I tugged out some underwear and sleeping clothes. I put on my panties still having the towel wrapped around me in case they had any peeping Toms here. You never know! When I pulled on the big sweatshirt I heard a shifting in the room.

My body tensed and I looked at my pillow, underneath it I had a .45.

"Don´t even try."

I groaned. "How the fuck did you find me?" I turned around and behind me stood Dean and the tall guy with drawn weapons aiming at me. "God! Why are you doing this to me!" I said exasperated and looked up at the ceiling for the drama.

"Well we are hunters, darling", he drawled making darling sound very dirty.

"Well, go hunt!" I smiled at them and then through myself at the bed to grab my .45 and landed with a thud at the floor and feeling pain.

Ignoring the pain on my ass I unsecured the weapon and pointed it at the tall guy thinking he was the best to shoot at. Surprised flitted my face as I realized that they weren't there.

Then hearing a gun being pulled and then felt it at my head. "Move and your head gets blown."

"This is so not happening", I muttered and felt a hand circle around my upper arm and tug me up.

Still holding the weapon the tall guy emerged from the side and took the gun from my hand.

"Maybe we should test her?" said the tall guy and tossed my gun at the side.

I hissed with anger seeing this. The dagger was my most needed possession but the gun was my most beloved. It hurt me when they just tossed him to the side without caring. I repeat myself, Stupid hunters!

"Easy", said Dean who was the one that held my arm. "Why? She´s probably just a demon!"

"She did say Gods name, Dean."

"I'm not a demon", I said breaking in on the argument. "Human here, a hunter by the way."

Dean scoffed. "Right, a hunter!"

I turned my head so the gun was pointing at my forehead before glaring at Dean. "Yes! A hunter, I've probably killed a lot more demons than you ever have!"

"Don´t think so, darling."

I got frustrated at his face expression. He looked like he thought he was so much better than me, and all I wanted to do was to wash it of his face, painfully.

"Christo!"

I turned to look at the taller guy. "You kidding me? I am _not_ a demon!" I practically shouted the last part at the tall guy.

"Dean, I think she's right."

I gave him a `duh` look and the tall guy had the nerve to look sheepishly at me.

"C'mon Sammy, we don't really know that, for crying out loud! She held a knife to my throat!" Dean gave the other guy who was supposedly named Sammy a exasperated look.

"I do believe it was a machete", it slipped out before I could stop it and the hand around my arm tightened until it was painfully. I had never been someone who could repress pain so I tried to pull my arm out of his grasp but as I did that he only squeezed harder. "Ow!"

He started to smirk. "What, princess? Can´t handle pain?"

Once again I tried to pull away but to no avail. Sammy almost saw embarrassed by his friend behaviour and tried to speak rationally to his friend.

"Dean, stop it, she's not a demon, and you're hurting her! She's a girl!"

This comment made Dean slowly loosen his grip around my arm. I let out a breath of relief which I hadn't realised that I had held.

"Fine, but you're not going anywhere", Dean said and gave me a menacing stare.

I swiftly nodded before I sat down on the bed making both guys taking a step toward me. "Chill! Since I know you're not going anywhere soon I'm sitting down, taking a break from standing, ok?"

I really wanted to say capice, but I thought it might push my luck. Hey, I wasn't scared or anything, but they held the guns, and seeing Sammy thorwing away my gun earlier made me want to jump him, and not the sexual way, like the, "I will kill you for thouching my gun! way". But I didn't, because I didn't think that Dean would highly appreciate that, so I tried to speak with them nicely.

"You there, freakishly tall guy", that is nice, being me! "Can you please pick up my gun from the floor but dont thouch it to much, it doesn't like you."

Dean actually had the nerve to look amused by my words and send a grin to me. "I have a gun that might like you, want to find out?"

Letting out a shriek I jumped him and pushed us both to the floor, me straddling him. "You pervert!" I screamed at his face and I raised my fist to make it connect in his face.

But Sammy who must have been surprised at first quickly slid an arm around my waist and pulled me of Dean. He tossed me on the bed and gave Dean a glare.

My to big sweatshirt rod up and I could see Sammy looking at my exposed thighs. Seeing it I quickly pulled down my sweatshirt to cover around my knees.

Dean hoisted himself up on the floor and walked towards me.

Now I changed my mind, now I'm scared. And everyone would be if they saw the way Deans eyes flashed with anger. I pressed myself into the bed as he took one long stride to the bed. I tried to roll away but his arms shot down at the sides of me trapping me in.

"Don't ever do that again, you got me?"

I left out a shaky breath as he leaned in closer. I could feel his breath on my face and I nodded. "Yes." Then not helping to resist myself I started to grin. "Got it, no jumping you, to bad…" I said eyeing him up and down.

Dean's eyes turned from anger to something else that I couldn't put my finger on. He leaned in closer so his mouth was at my ear.

"You suggesting anything?"

"DEAN!" shouted Sammy and pulled his friend of me. "She may be a human but she can still be dangerous!"

"Of course I'm dangerous, I'm a hunter and I could kick your ass everyday."

"Really?" asked Dean and got this look on his face that really makes him look hot.

I shook my head trying to get out the thoughts of my head. But they stuck in there annoying the crap out of me. Now trying to block out the thoughts I looked over at Sammy and he looked mad at his friend. Guess this is not the first time he's done anything like this.

"Yes, really", I replied and gave him a smirk of my own kind.

"Kind of looks to me that you are the one that's getting your ass kicked."

I sat up on the bed glaring at him. "Hey! I was surprised and you were two! That's like, cheating!"

Dean laughed and Sammy still had his friend jacket in his hands.

"Sweetheart, rules are meant for breaking."

I felt anger rise inside me and every second I spent with this unknown man made it blossom so much more. Clenching and unclenching my hands I gave him my best glare but he just looked smug at irritating me.

"Are you a hunter?" asked Sammy and I nodded thankfully for the interruption.

"Yes, I hunt demons, spirits, everything that's evil, you name it and I hunt it!"

Sammy looked thoughtful and Dean just looked pissed by the way this talk headed. Because it was not clearly heading where he wanted it to head.

"She could be an ally", Dean said looking at Sammy.

I rolled my eyes at Dean. "Yeah, because the last time I checked demons really partied with humans."

Dean jerked his head to me and glared at me. "Shut up! When I'm talking to you, you'll know it."

At that comment I did something really immature, I stuck out my tounge at him when he had his back turned on me. I almost felt bad for a second. Almost.

"Dean, be reasonable, if she was evil she would have killed you when she had the… machete, against your throat."

"What! It was you who said that she could still be evil!"

"Well, I changed my mind."

I saw how Dean turned his anger from me to his friend. "You can't just change your mind!"

"I did, so let it go, she's not evil."

"Thank you!" I interrupted the friends discussing whether I´m evil or not. This whole conversation was stupid! By the way, I was most certain that these guys where gay. I mean, the fight like they are a old married couple. How adorable, not. "Now that we established that I'm not evil can you please leave my room so I can leave this fucking town and leave you."

"Why? Aren't you a hunter, shouldn't you be hunting something?" Oh, sarcasm dripping from Deans voice.

I sighed impatiently and glared at him. "I already have! Ghost go caboom!" I said with a gesture of my hands. Where they really this stupid?

Sammy chuckled at my words but Dean only scowled. "Fine, you´re a hunter, but I´m not letting you out of my sight."

Sammy turned to Dean with a confused expression on his face. "What?"

Dean looked back and forward between the other two people in the room.

"She´s coming with us", Dean said sounding determined and only making Sammy to do an exclaiming sound before just shrugging, knowing not to go against Dean when he has decided what to do.

"What?" I shrieked not believing those two people. I mean come on! I didn´t even know them! Did they really think that I was going with them willing? "I'm not a thing you just can throw around! If you do this, then it's kidnapping!"

Dean just smirked at me before saying. "Sorry, princess, but it looks like you're coming with us, willing or not."

I rest my case.


	3. you got your share of secrets, so do I

**I ONLY OWN EVIE! NOTHING ELSE IS MINE! : )**

THREE WEEKS LATER.

I had been with these losers for to long now. Although Sammy was pretty nice and made me comfortable, I couldn't at all deal with his older brother. I had found out that they were brothers, which I seemed was quite amazing as they didn't look a shit alike. And I just don´t mean in looks, they´re not alike in anything.

Dean likes to sleep with many women as possible while Sammy is quite the munk, and that not anything bad. Probably good. Dean is a manwhore, completely. No, question about it. Dean eat likes theres no tomorrow and Sammy relax with his food. Sammy also doesnt have it all smeared in his face like his brother does. It´s very gross. I don´t know how many times I´ve lost my appetite because of Dean.

I had hidden the fact that I was a witch, knowing if they found out they would probably start hunting me instead of hunting the bad stuff. Hunters often only see black and white, and not grey, like I am. Well, actually Í´m all white area but I´m a witch, which tends to freak people out and think I´m all Voldemort. It had suck to hunt the way they did, but to my luck I had always been good at hunting the "not normal" way. It was a handy skill that had saved me many times when magic had not been enough to kill the demons. But now, it was not an asset so to speak, more a like a heavy weight on my back just waiting to break me down, because it was more than one time I had almost slipped up trying to use magic. But I had always realised in which company I was in right before I did it.

And of course, Dean Winchester was _not_ helping. Him being the oh-so annoying ass at every possible moment. It just wasn't the whole you're a girl and we don't trust you, no, it was the time from time flirting and the crude suggestion he would do. Every chance he got he tried to push my buttons, and he was doing it good. I was not far from snapping.

Of course Dean wouldn't at all have it that we had separated rooms. He said that I could escape then, like I was their prisoner. Please, if I wanted to escape I would have done it, but I couldn't. They had all of my papers and money, if I left them I would have no where to go. Magic was useful, but it couldn't help you in these situations. So I was stuck with them, until they trusted me enough to let me go. Also they had the sam jumbomumbo in their room like I used to have, so I couldnt get my papers and money with magic.

So I was stuck with the Winchester brothers and it suck.

* * *

"Sweater", I muttered to myself in the bathroom kicking around the clothes on the floor looking for my red sweater that I knew I had put on the floor the night before.

I was only standing in a white bra and black jeans, and I wasn't about to go out of the bathroom and give them a free show. Certainly not. I knew that Dean would somehow make it seem like I wanted them to see me. If anyone could do that, it was him.

Then I saw something red next to the toilet and I sighed contently, grabbing it and smelling it before, so it was enough clean to wear, I put it on and walked out of the bathroom.

In the motel room Dean was currently sitting on one of the beds cleaning his .45 and Sam was sitting on the other bed with his laptop in his lap typing faster than fast on the keyboard. None of them looked up but I could see a smile on Sam lips.

"Hi", he said and I waved knowing that he would catch the movement.

Deciding to annoy Dean I bumped down on the bed he was sitting in making him bump out of the bed and down on the floor.

"Why are you lying on the floor?" I asked not hiding the smirk on my lips when I saw anger cross his face.

Hoisting himself up to graciously to be a man my eyes were stuck on his stomach, which was not covered with clothes. This shouldn't bother me I concluded, but it did. I saw his stomach muscles work and when I looked up to his face I realized that he had saw me gawk him.

Ohno.

"See something you like?" his voice didn't hide the amusement as he sat down on the bed again.

Although this man was infuriating and frustrating, you couldn't hide the fact he was one sexy hunter. He had muscles on all the right places and I knew that he had a huge package. Wait? Why was I thinking that? I think I need to get laid if I´m gawking him.

"No, quite the opposite", I blushed at being caught and groaned.

This was not good, I wasn't supposed to think of him as hot, and I was supposed to think of him as something bad!

"Whatever", he laughed and continued with his gun, I made a face behind his back and gave him the finger.

"Stupid kidnapper", I muttered under my breath before standing up and made a walk for the door, but something got in the way. Something being a body, I huffed at the body not needing to look up to know who it was. "Just getting caffeine you smock", my voice were filled with poise and tried to get around him. But he only sidestepped with me and pushed me down on the bed making me growl at him.

"Sammy can do that", Dean said making Sam snap up his head annoyed but not saying anything seeing his brothers face, which was serious.

Sam sighed and put down the laptop on the bed beside him before rising up and grabbing his jacket along the way to the door and slamming the door shut behind him making the windows shake a bit.

"Dean, I could throttle you", I all but shrieked at him and began to hoist myself up from the bed that I had just been pushed on. Just when I got to my feet he pushed me down again. "DEAN!"

I lunged myself at him making us both hit the ground hard, me on top of him. I was getting sick of him pushing me around like I was some kind of a trash doll. I mean, hello! Human here! With feelings!

My small hands flew to his throat and I was set on making my earlier statement true. But who was I kidding? Do you really think that Dean Winchester would be throttled by a girl? No!

He threw me of rather easily and I hit my head on the wall as I collided against it.

"What is your problem?" He shouted at me and got up to his feet before stalking over to me.

"My problem?! You´re the one with the fucking problem! What have I done to you?" I screamed at him and tried to stand up but my head got a tingly and I had to sit down.

Stupid fucker probably gave me a concussion. Damn, he can throw people hard. Then I felt something in my stomach and my hand instinctively covered my mouth when I gagged.

"I think I'm gonna throw up", I said as the words came out muffled. "Now", I added the second after and threw myself and the bathroom.

Dean just backed away from me when I uttered my first words and he actually looked frightened. I smirked to myself happy about finding something that I could use against him. Was he evil to me again, I would just threaten to throw up on him. Although I would never do that… or would I?

"This… is _all_… your fault!" I said when I had the chance to breathe.

I heard the door opened and Dean's head peeked in.

"What are you doing?" I said with a hint of accusation. He seemed unruffled at my angry voice.

If he just hadn't pushed my head into the wall this would never have happened. This was _his_ fault!

"Hey, just wanted to check in to see if you're ok, but if you want to act that way, screw it."

I just rolled my eyes while puking again. "How goodly of you, jackass."

I heard him let out a breath of air before closing the bathroom door. Thanking him in my mind for leaving me alone I leaned back feeling a lot better.

When I felt my head being a little dumb I slowly rose to my feet with the help of the sink. When I was standing and didn't feel all light-headed I opened my eyes to see my reflection in the mirror. My skin was all sweaty and I shook my head before splashing water in my face. Then brushing my teeth with, ha-ha, Dean's toothbrush and then rinsing my mouth with water to get out the awful taste in my throat.

When I opened the bathroom door I saw Dean lying on one of the beds with a remote in his hand, watching TV. When I entered the room he looked up and then started to smirk. I just waited, because I knew he was about to say something awful to me. It was his favourite gave, except making me sexual frustrated, though I bet he didn´t know that. Thank god for that!

But he didn't say anything, so I guess he was just waiting for me to say something first. I sighed loudly knowing that whatever I said would make him say something stupid.

"What are you looking at?" I hissed at him, making him smirk even broader, if that was even possible.

"I was merely entranced by your appearance. You are a vision of discreet charm…"

"Shut up", I cut in before he would make me mad again, and I would attack him again. "Just, leave me alone!" I continued before climbing on the other bed and laying down, I could feel his eyes follow my exactly movement. "I'm tired, good night."

"But you just woke up!" Dean exclaimed, and I looked up from the bed to glare at him.

"Yeah, but it's not everyday you get a concussion", I spat at him before diving under the covers and closing my eyes, but I wasn't trying to sleep even if I said that to Dean, I was just trying to shut out my surroundings. Even I knew better then to sleep right after you got a concussion. You could end up in a coma and everything. I didn´t have time for a coma. Even if that sounded better then to hang out with Dean.

It worked for about an hour, and then Sam got back with food and coffee. I was feeling much better due to my resting and it didn't hurt in my head as much. Probably just a minor concussion. Lucky for Dean, that is. It meant that I didn´t have to smother him in his sleep.

Hey, why hadn´t I thought that earlier?

"You were out a long time, Sammy", Dean said and got up from the bed.

Sam rolled his eyes before coming over to me with food. "A car accident down the road", Sam explained and I smiled when I saw what he had bought for me.

Chicken salad, my favourite!

I didn't fret a second before digging in on my food, Sam looked at me amused and then threw a bag with food at Dean, which Dean caught easily with one hand.

"I grabbed some papers in the diner for our next hunt", Sam said when we all had eaten. "A couple have been murdered at a apartment", he continued before grabbing the garbage and putting it away. "With their hearts removed."

"Oh", I said, feeling a bit nauseated. "Nice."

Dean smirked at me. "Cant handle it, sweetheart?"

Before I even got the chance to retort Sam intervened and told us to just pack our things before we headed out.

Grimly I packed the little things I had, also thanks to Dean, as he had said that I had to many bags and that I could only pick one bag with clothes and one bag with weapons. Even they had more clothes than me.

But they didn't know that I had cheated, making my bag a lot bigger then it seemed to be. All with the little help of magic.

We all got into the Impala, me of course in the backseat, where else. I had once been allowed to sit in the front, but that was because of Sam being tired and hurt, and only then had Dean agreed with me sitting next to him. Dean really had some issues to solve.

Dean drove of and I tried to listen to what Sam said about the case, but I wasn't interested, I kind of always acted on impulse. It was so much funnier, and more exciting. It was like laughing in the eye of death, and it gives me that kind or adrenaline. Plus, I always get super horny after a fight. I wonder why...

Usually that is fine, I can always find a guy who is more the willing to please me, but being with the brothers it's kind of hard. One time I was even so horny that I considered jumping on one of Deans suggestions but I stopped myself in the last second, realising that he would probably not give me any satisfaction. He was quite the egoistical man and that probably replayed in bed also.

Smirking to myself at that thought I sneaked a peak at Dean who had his eyes focused on the road. His jaw was tensed because he was also focused trying to listen on what Sam said but he was failing. Typical, guys can't do more than one thing at the time, this proving it.

Deciding to be a bitch I leaned over so my mouth was at Dean's ear, seeing him tense up even more. Now that I had his attention, my smirk grew and I blew a little air in his ear. He shivered and I noticed Sam giving us both a weird look. I gave Sam quick a reassuring smile before blew another cascade of air in Dean's ear.

When I knew that the time had come for my little prank I drew in a hard breath before…

"A POLAR BEAR!"

Dean jumped from his seat and the car made a hasty turn before Dean got control of it, and I was already laughing hysterically. Sam even had a big smile on his lips and I saw that he had a hard time holding the laughter in when he saw Deans face.

Dean started to curse at me telling me I was a stupid bitch that would get us all killed. I stated that hey, I wasn't the one that couldn't focus on the road and that he was the driver, so it was his fault. Clearly not mine. _All_ his!

Before it got to a serious fight, Sammy broke it up and just told Dean to focus on the road while he gave a stern look telling me to be nice. Hey, I was nice. When they were nice to me. And I was always nice to Sammy. I even got to say Sammy to him without him being mad or looking at me angry any longer. That was progress! He could still correct Dean at sometimes, but not me. See, I'm special. In a good way.


	4. In my sleep

**Don´t own anything but Evie! But I would LOVE to own Dean... But I don´t!**

We walked into the dead couple's apartment looking for something that didn't fit in. When I got to the living room I frowned. There was a lot of blood on the floor and the walls. Even Sam and Dean frowned when they saw it, and that said something because Sam had told me what they had experienced and saw these last years and what they said wasn´t all that nice. They may seen more than me, but I´ve killed more demons than them.

That can be because I have a certain way to track them. Of course that involves using magic, so I can´t do that now. Maybe later when I tell them I´m a witch. _If _I tell them I´m a witch. I don´t want to be the one that´s hunted.

I moved on to look at the window and I saw salt around it.

"Sammy, come and look at this", I spoke as I noticed something looking like a finger that had smeared the salt leaving a empty spot, making the salt useless. This was not good.

Not only were this couple probably hunters or just some people that believed in this shit, but they we´re dead because what ever that killed them wasn't a ghost and could cross the salt. So much for ghosts.

"That's not good", Sammy said repeating my thoughts. "Dean, check this out."

Deciding it was getting a bit crowded around the window I turned around but Dean had come to stand right behind me. So I quickly turned around again and looked out the window, feigning interest on the neighbourhood and not trying to think how close Dean was standing behind me.

I jumped when I felt a body being pressed to my back and I saw Deans hands coming to rest on the window ledge effectively trapping me in. Then I noticed that Sam had moved on and my body tensed when I felt Deans mouth ghost over my neck and every now and then it would touch my neck, and I fought to not close my eyes at the sensation of it, as it was making me shiver of pleasure.

_Not good! _

"Enjoying the view, sweetheart?" he whispered as he nipped on my skin just below my ear.

Just when I was about to say yes I got back to reality. It was Dean fucking Winchester behind me and that made me twirl around, whipping my hair in his face like a whip.

"Back off, Winchester", I warned him but he just smirked and leaned in making my head draw back and hitting the window with a small thud.

His head stop moving forward and his eyes moved from mine to look at my lips. "Afraid you might enjoy it?"

"No, I know I wont", I said before pushing him off and glaring at him. "Keep your distance, pal." I threatened and walked over to Sam who had been unaware what had happened just second ago.

The rest of the day I made up a game. Silly, I know, but it was fun. The rules were to annoy Dean Winchester as much as possible. I think I'm winning. Although he keep giving me this grins and smirks all the time, so I know he's up to something. I just don't know what and when it ought to happen.

I hadn't like how close he had gotten to me but I either couldn't close out the arousal that had entered my body. And it was killing me. I so needed to get laid before I jumped Dean Winchester. I just couldn´t believe how close I _was_ to jump Dean Winchester.

* * *

We were at a bar, me sitting with Sammy as Dean was flirting with some bimbo that had silicone tits. I was sure of that, because she kept laughing and her boobs didn't move one millimetre. It looked stupid. I'm all for natural things! I was trying to find some hot guy but all I could find was mediocre and that wasn't enough today. Any other day, but not today. I wanted a sexy man that I could fantasize as Dean… No! God! No! Bad Evie, bad!

Deciding to scan the bar for possible guys I saw one that was a little above mediocre, he was sitting at the bar. Black hair and kind of short, but longer than me, since I'm very short!

Jumping up from my seat I walked over to the bar and sat down beside him, but not looking at him.

"A beer", I ordered and a beer appeared in front of me seconds later.

The guy gave a quick glance before looking back at his beer. I could see a smile form on his lips.

"Mmm", I mumbled when I had tasted the beer making it sound like a moan, because it really was _that _good and I wanted to intrigue the guy to talk to me. It's all about the game. No fun without that.

Once again the guy glanced at me but this time I kept his eyes on me by drinking and then licking my lips catching a single drop that had escaped, all on purpose. I smiled knowing that now he was hooked by the way he was looking at my lips.

"That tasting alright?" asked the man and I turned my head to lock my eyes with his eyes, which was grey.

"Very", I replied looking up and down at him and then giving him a sly smile.

The man turned his whole body around so he was facing me completely. "Derek", he said and winked.

"Evelyn."

Derek moves his chair closer to mine and inwardly I smirked. This was nearly too easy. I didn't even have to fight to get his attention.

"What is a beautiful girl like you doing in a bar like this?" He asked and his eyes wandered up and down, he was clearly checking out my body.

My eyebrows rose at his question and he quickly added. "I mean this is a bad place to hang out in, kind of dirty."

I leaned forward so our faces were merely centimetres from each other and looked at his lips and then down at his crotch. "Well, maybe I want to get dirty?"

Derek swallowed hard and his eyes were filled with lust when I met them.

"How about we go somewhere else?" he suggested and gestured to the door with his eyes.

He was trying to lookcool but his whole body language gave him away. He was practially bouncing up and down on the chair ready to get out of the bar.

"That sounds good", I smiled and got up from my chair leaning down a bit towards him so that he could see my cleavage and his eyes widden even more.

Derek looked like he couldn't believe it and he eagerly jumped from his chair to and paid for his beers and my beer. He was playing the gentleman trying to impress me, but as long as he impressed me in bed, I didn't care.

He laid a hand on my lower back and pushed me gently to the door. I smiled and started to walk obediently. When we got to the door and Derek had opened I felt an arm tug me back.

My back hit a solid breast and I growled knowing who it was, and I know that Dean looked down at me angry.

"Where do you think you´re going?" He questioned and I tried to get away but he only got a better grip around me and held me there, and damn he was strong.

Stupid strong hunter.

This was unfair! He had no right to interfere with _my _sex-life! He had no fucking right. He was the goddamn man-whore! I just wanted to get laid to have some sexual tension going away! Is that so wrong?

"I'm going to get laid, so get of me!" I said with poison in my voice and I tried to get out of his hold again.

Derek had noticed that I had not gotten out after him and was now standing in the threshold looking at me and Dean confused.

"Let me go", I said once again but Dean wouldn't listen instead he turned to Derek.

"You were going to sleep with my girl, huh? Sorry, that's not gonna happen!" he said and my mouth dropped open and my face clearly showed shock and then it changed to anger and disbelieving.

How could he do this to me? Dean Winchester was my personal hell!

Derek slowly backed away and I guessed that Dean glared at him, because I couldn't see as I was facing Derek not Dean. Sweat started to imbed on Derek's forehead and he slowly stammered that he didn't know and then actually ran away. _Coward!_

"You", I just said when he finally let me go but Sam came and took my arm to drag me away before anything could escalate, out of the bar. "Why is it that everyone think its fucking okay to drag and push me around? I´m not some kind of a doll that it´s okay to push around! I have goddamn feelings too!" I yelled at Sam, feeling sorry the instant I saw his hurt face. "Sorry", I muttered before we entered our room.

"What happened?" asked Sam while he was taking of his pants and socks to sleep. "I mean I saw what happened but not what was said."

I scowled at Sam. "Your _stupid _brother interfere with my conquest for the night."

Sam just looked at me and I had an innocent look on my face. Or, I at least I imagined that I had.

"What? My bet is that your brother is totally getting laid right now! So why can't I?"

Once again Sam just looked at me before shrugging probably deciding to not take a agrument with me and crawling under the covers. Good decision.

I did the same as Sam and changed into my to-big tee-shirt and crawled under the covers on the other bed.

Ha! I thought, its time that Dean get to sleep on the floor. The damn bastard deserved it. Now I was horny as hell and I couldn´t get it worked out because I didn´t want to touch myself when Sam was in the room. Even I had boundaries.

I was almost asleep when the door opened and closed, but I didn't hear it. I felt a warm body joining me in my bed but I didn't think of it to much because I was almost sleeping and nothing was keeping me out from my sleep.

When a mouth latched on to my neck and a hand slowly crept up on my leg I sucked in a breath but then started to smile, thinking I was dreaming. Because what else could it be?

The mouth came to my jaw line and the hand was slowly snaking its way under my shirt and was making lazy patterns on my leg. Another hand came to my other side and I could feel how the body leaned over me trying to get better access to me. The soft lips was teasing me, kissing around my lips. I got frustrated and my hand went around his neck pulling his mouth down on mine hard.

At first the kiss was lazy and sloppy but then it got more hot and passionate. He then forced my mouth opened and attacked me with his tongue making thrusts with it. He moved around so he was lying between my legs and I brought my knees up, trapping him in. I could feel his erection pressing against my hot centre. He only wore briefs and I moaned at the feeling of being so close and rolled my hips. He groaned and I stiffened immediately.

_This_ wasn't a dream.

If it were a dream I wouldn't dream of _him! _

"_Dean_!" I all but shrieked because Sam was sleeping in the bed beside and I didn't want to wake him up. I pushed Dean off me so he landed on the floor beside the bed with a loud thump. "What do you think you're doing?" I looked down on the floor where he laid looking disgruntled and shocked up at me.

He sat up and I could see where it was straining against his briefs and my cheeks coloured a bit.

"I was cuddling up with you but now I'm on the floor and I don't know what I'm doing down here when I could be up there with you", he replied in a suggestively manner.

He said it so innocent that I didn't know what to say. "You… you… violated me!" I finally sputtered out and glared at him. "Stay away from me!"

I then turned away from him and trying to ignore how I had felt just moments before when Dean was… No! I would not think about it!

"You're letting me sleep on the floor?" he asked then and I sighed wanted to answer back that he hat let me sleep on the floor others night if it weren't for Sam but I just sighed before I looked down at him again.

"Fine, you can sleep in the bed with me", I said, when I saw his smile I quickly add. "But no touching!"

I am far to nice to let _anyone_ sleep on the floor.

* * *

"Could be a werewolf", Dean suggested as we were eating in some sloppy diner.

We were talking about the hunt, and probably could have done it. I agreed with Dean that it could be a werewolf or werewolves. The lunar cycle was right and it had been reports of some wild dogs disturbing the town. It matched and my gut told that it was a werewolf. And you should always listen to your gut.

"Yeah, but they were two persons and they were lying next to each other. At least one of them should had gotten to the next room or even gotten out."

"Two werewolves", I stated and drank from my cup and hissed forgetting that it was hot.

Dean nodded at my conclusion and Sam also nodded after a bit of thinking.

"Let's go", Dean said and kicked my foot under the table making me glare at him.

I got up and walked past Dean, but before I got past him I smacked him in the head and continued out of the diner to walk to the car. Before I got out of the diner I could hear Dean complain about me to Sam and also heard Sam say something to Dean about being exactly the same to me.

At least one of the brothers liked me, _and_ was on my side! Ha! The only one that's ever been on my side was my parents and Ruby. And now only Ruby was alive or existing. That's probably a better word for her. She _is _a demon. But a good one! And that's gotta mean something!

And my parents never really got the chance to be on my chance that much, since my father died when I was eight and my mother when I was ten. And now I'm twenty-two. I don't really remember much from them as I kind of blocked out memories with them as it's too painful to remember them. One thing I haven't forgotten though is my mom's murderer. My dad's murderer was a shapeshifter and that was the first thing my mom and I hunted down. My first hunt and last one for a long time. We didn't continue on the hunting but we researched a lot and that was how I got into witchcraft and everything.

"Stop daydreaming and get into the car, Evelyn", said Dean and I scowled at hearing him using my full name.

I got into the car and went of to interview some of the people that had reported the "wild loose dogs", and try to pry some answers from them that they didn't want to say in a police report. Or couldn't, because then the police would likely think they were crazy and just fooling the police.

One thing I hate more than Dean, polices. They think they can do our job, but they don't. Because they don't know that they are doing it and they think that everyone should listen to them because they are the authorities. I mean, come on! My auntie Hannah would be better at them and she's like seventy and blind!

"You okay, Evie?" asked Sammy as the car parked outside a house and I nodded. "So, we should probably not go in all three of us. Only two, and since I'm bad a interviewing I suggest that you and Evie goes", he continued now speaking to Dean.

"Sounds good, Sammy", I said and moved to get out of the car not really wanting to hear the compliant of Dean that's was bound to come up any second. I was right, the second the car door was closed I could hear Deans voice almost shouting at Sam.

After a good four minutes Dean finally got out of the car and started to walk up to the house. When I finally caught up to him, he was at the door and had already knocked.

When the door opened we both smiled and Dean said we were from some newspaper and the man that own the house let us in.

"Behave now", I whispered to Dean hastily before complimenting the house to the owner.

* * *

**Like it? Review so I know! Feel free to suggest anything that´s needs improvement! **


	5. Somewhere over the trees

**Don´t own anything but Evie. Do Review, it make me happy and it make me write more and faster. Excuse me if I dont have a very good vocabular, English isn´t my original language since I live in Sweden and am a Swed.**

* * *

"It's not my fault", Dean said annoyed when we left the house, both quite angry at each other and the house owner.

"Everything that's bad that´s happening is your fault!" I said blaming him for everything that's goes wrong.

I was so angry and frustrated that I could explode any second and I didn´t need Dean to push my buttons even more. I just wanted him to shut up so I could think about how it all had gotten wrong.

It had been pretty okay and normal when we had gotten into the house. The owner was very polite and offered us drinks. We both said yes to coffee and we smutted the newmade coffee. Dean started asking him out, not very discrete and I rolled my eyes a couple of times at him. The owner had looked skeptically at us and was probably thinking that we were nutjobs. After a while of Deans interigation we finally got what we were looking for, _two_ _very _big dogs had ran over his lawn and into the woods last night.

When we were about to leave Dean dropped his cup of coffee on the rug and I scolded him for not being carefull. We got into an argument with the poor owner beside us and when we finally was through with yelling at each other the owner uttered words that I could kill him for.

"How long have you been together?"

I had stared shocked at him not being able to say anything and I looked at Dean who also looked as shocked as I was. When our eyes met I opened my mouth quickly as he looked like he didnt know what to say.

"We're not together", I blurted out but the owner wouldn't believe us.

He started to go on about that he and his wife also argued a lot but the make up sex was the best, he then winked at Dean. Dean then started to agree with the man and I couldnt believe my ears at what they were saying, my mouth had simply fell open and I excused us both dragging Dean to the door and leaving quickly.

"What happened?"

Sam's voice interrupted our glaring contest and I huffed before stalking of to the car. When I was in the car I could see Dean talking to Sam, probably telling him what had happened.

When they too got to the car Sam gave a excusing glance before telling Dean where to drive next.

The morgue.

I was already nauseated when we got outside the hospital, which contained the morgue.

"I can stay here if you want to", I suggested trying to sound casual, as the thought of dead people didn't disgust me.

How could _not _the thought of dead people disgust anyone?

"No", Dean just said before getting out of the car and motioning me and Sam to follow him.

"Why not?" I asked innocently after I had gotten out of the car.

Dean turned around and smirked. "There's no way I'm leaving you in my car, alone."

"Oh! Come on!" I complained and gave him a disbelieving look. "I could have hijacked your car any time I wanted the last three weeks!"

The look on Deans face could have made me laugh if I wasn't irritated at him.

"Now you´re never getting close to his car", Sam whispered with a theatre voice and I just shook my head and threw my hands up defeating.

"Fine!" I huffed and started to walk to the morgue door. "Let's go meet the dead guys."

This is _not_ my idea of fun!

* * *

"Ew", I complained while covering my mouth with my hand and turning away from the dead bodies.

Dean and Sam were currently inspecting the bodies and it disturbed me that they didn't even flinch when they saw the dead bodies. They were all pale and white and looked, well… dead. Disgusting.

"How about instead of just standing there you'll come and give us a helping hand, princess?" Dean said and I turned around and glared.

"Sammy? Do I haveta?" I asked Sam and gave him a puppy eyes.

Dean looked exasperated at Sam when Sam melted under my eyes and he hit Sam over the shoulder.

"Focus man! She's like a witch with those eyes", he said and I stiffened for a second before trying to glare at Dean and then coming over so I was standing in the middle.

"Witches can't do anything with their eyes", I said and scowled when I could smell the dead bodies.

I gagged and Dean looked at me confused. "How do you know that?"

Before I had the chance to come up with a good answer Sam bended down and started to throw up. I shrieked and backing to the side colliding with Dean's chest, when I collided with his chest his hands automatically flew up to my shoulders to steady me and then he hugged me into him. Being very close to throw up myself I turned around in Deans arms to bury my head in his chest. His hands moved over my shoulder down to my back and I could feel how my skin tingled under his soft touch.

"I'm fine", Sam said after a while but I couldn't turn around because if I did that, I knew that I was going to throw up to, seeing his.

"You can turn around now, princess", Dean said and patting me on the back.

"Uhuh", I argued and gripped his shirt holding on tightly. "I don't want to throw up, so take me out of here fast."

"What! You throw up on me and I _will_ kill you, got that?" Dean threatened and he tried to push me away now.

What was it with this man? First trying to hug me and now pushing me away.

"Just, lead me out of here, out to fresh air."

I felt a another couple of hand on me trying to lead me out of the room but I hold on to Dean even more.

"Not you, Sammy! You smell bad!"

Dean chuckled and I when I looked up I saw Sam glare at Dean.

"Fine, come here, princess", Dean said, still chuckling and lead me out of the morgue.

It surprised me that Dean actually could be nice every now and then.

* * *

Sam and I were sitting in a tree in the forest, where a camper had seen two big dogs running around howling. Dean was in a tree a few metres from our and I could feel his eyes on Sam, or at least he thought he was looking at Sam when he was just really looking at the damn tree. I didn't know why he always was looking at Sam. When I asked him he said that Dean was overprotective. The way Sam had said it sounded as it was bad and I didn't know if it was bad. No one had ever been overprotective over me.

The only I could even think of as a_ friend, _and that was putting it strongly, was Ruby and Corey, but Corey was dead and Ruby was god knows where.

I was thinking about summoning Ruby but the brothers didn't even have the right ingredients to do that, not even the right books. So now I was stuck in a tree with Sam hunting two werewolves on a spring. Just hoping that Ruby would show herself soon.

Corey had been a hunter also. I had met him when I was nineteen and was hunting a wendigo. He had been captured and I saved him. We then finished of the Wendigo together. We had exchanged numbers and we had called each others when we needed help with a hunt. I thought I knew him enough to think that he didn´t believe that everything was black and white. He had even said that he believed in a grey area. And when I had finally told him that I was a witch he had freaked out and tried to kill me. I had gotten away and ran away. But hunters know how to track people down, and Corey was one of the best to track people down. It only took a few days for him to find me.

When he had found me I couldn´t fight against him so he had simply began so choke me to death. If it weren´t for Ruby I would have been dead. Ruby had asked me why I couldn´t kill Corey and I had simply said that I couldn´t kill him cuz I knew him. She told me I was stupid and that it was stupid that I didn´t fought for my life. She made me swear that I would always fight for life or death.

I had mourned Corey because he was my first in many things. I lost my virginity to him and I told him secrets about my family that nobody knew. Now I know I was a stupid teenager who thought the best in people. After Corey I had never opened up to anyone except Ruby. I would never do that mistake again. Never. And while Corey had been a great hunter he had been careless, he hadn´t cared what had gotten in the way. One time he almost shot a little girl because he liked to shoot first then ask.

I could still remember how it felt to have his hands around my throat squeezing and his feral eyes, it made the whole of me shudder.

"Its cold", I complained to Sam and he just smiled at me before shrugging out of his jacket and handing it to me. "Thanks."

"You're welcome", Sam said trying to see in the dark night. "There", he then whispered and pointed making my head jerk at the direction of his finger.

Two werewolves were wrestling together, in a playful manner. My eyebrows rose at the sight and I turned to look at Sam confused. I was about to ask Sam what they were doing but he just clamped his hand over my mouth and then put his finger to his mouth, motioning me to be quiet.

I gave him an irritated look, its not like I never hunted a werewolf before for crying out loud!

"Let's go", I whispered and climbed down the tree careful not to make any unnecessary sounds. "Go fetch Dean", I continued when both of us were standing on the ground.

"What, No!" Sam said loudly and I hushed him.

"Quiet!" I rushed and hit him over the arm. "Do you want to get us all killed?"

"I'm not leaving you alone!" he said determined and I sighed impatienly.

We didn't have time for this. Sometimes I thought they were amateurs. "Either you go or I go, you decide, now!"

Sam looked between me and the direction where Dean was and then just nodded and he walked quietly away.

I shook my head after at him and wondered how the hell they could have survived so long without having to split up. Taking a deep breath I berated myself before slowly walking to the playing wolves with my gun pointed at them, loaded with silverbullets. They hadn't noticed me since they obviously was too entertained in their little game.

I could hear how Dean and Sam approached me and therefore I didn't jump when Dean grabbed my ass. I glared at him and he smirked before pointing his gun at the wolves.

"Really nice, Dean", Sam whispered and shook his head. Dean just rolled his eyes before looking at the werewolves.

"You and Sam take that one and I take that one", Dean whispered dividing the two wolves up and was about to move away from me and Sam.

"No", I countered and didn't move my eyes from the wolves. "I take that one and you and Sammy here take the other one. I´ve hunted more werewolves then you, I got more experience, and therefore I'm better at this then you. Got it? Good!"

Before neither of them objected, which I knew they would do, I walked around them and placed myself so I was the opposite of the brothers.

"Happy hunting!" I shouted and fired my gun at the werewolves that looked up at me, surprised that anyone interrupted their game.

The first shot I missed but the other one, I shot right through the heart of the smaller werewolf. The other one roared when it saw the other one go down. It started to run for me, I didn´t think that it would do that so I started to panic but I ran to the nearest tree and I jumped up the tree that and started to climb it fast then settling to watch as the werewolf jumped the tree but shots were heard and I saw Dean and Sam dealing with the other making me breath out. When they had made sure that it was dead they came to me by the tree.

"Good work!" Sam complimented me as I jumped down the tree to hit the ground hard feeling my feet tingle a bit from the impact.

"Thanks" I said and smiled brightly while dusting imaginary dust from my clothes.

Maybe working together with someone else wasn't too bad. They could watch your back and help you. Everyone wasn´t like Corey. Maybe I underestimated them.

Dean walked up to me looking at me impressed and I smiled at him, thinking I was going to get a good work to. But I guess I was mistaken.

He didn't say anything, he simply just looked at me up and down and then gave a suggestive smirk.

"Asshole", I said before walking of the Impala.

* * *

"_Kiss me", I sighed and he obeyed me putting his lips on mine, softly not really kissing, just resting them there. _

_My hands softly stroked over his bare body and I could feel how his muscles flexed under my soft touch. I scratched over his nipples making him sigh and ading slight more pressure on my mouth._

_His hands wandered down my body, his calloused hands making me shiver and moan. The hands slowly wandered up again but this time disappeared under my nightgown,, slowly massaging my inner thighs. _

_I pressed my lips harder to his and I could feel him responding with hasty kisses and begging for entrance to my mouth with his tongue. I obliged and I only stopped kissing him when I felt the need for air. _

_My eyes shot up when felt his hand cup me. I left out a breath which he caught and his green eyes found mine. They were intensive and were filled with lust as he moved his fingers under my panties and I closed my eyes to moan in his mouth._

"_Open your eyes", he commanded huskily and once again my eyes shot open. His other hand came up to cup my cheek and he kissed me tenderly, as if he was afraid that I was about to break. _

_When one of his fingers entered me and I bucked up and moaned, making him smirk before pulling out making me whine in protest. _

"_Don't worry, sweetheart, were not even close to finishing", he assured me and pulled me up to tug up my gown. He then began to tug down my panties and I lifted my hips to help him. Before he laid down on me again he swiftly pulled down his briefs and tossed them away before covering me with his body._

_I could feel his erection pressing at my abdomen and my hand wandered over his chest down, enjoying how he felt under my hands. When my hand closed around his erection his eyes locked with mine and he looked at me expectantly and his eyes half closed when I began to move my hand up and down, squeezing every now and then. _

"_God", he groaned and then stilled my hand and I looked at him confused. He gave me a reassuring smile. "If you keep doing that we wont get to the fun part." _

_I should have blushed but I didn't, I just smiled and kissed him passionately. "Lets get to the fun part, then." _

_His kisses travelled down my throat, he nipped and sucked before he came to my breasts. He started to massage one of them while he kept laving the other one with his mouth. He then did the same to the other and the moved around._

_I gasped as I felt how his cock was pressing at my entrance, eager to enter. He then kissed reassuringly before slowly entering, stretching out my innerwalls. We both instantly moaned and he started to make slow thrusts. _

"_Harder", I begged and his hands intertwined with mine as he both trusted harder and faster. "Yesss", I moaned and I began to make my own thrusts. _

"_You feel so good", he said placing kissed on my shoulder before letting go of one of my hands to pull up my leg over his shoulder. "So wet and tight for me, baby." He grunted the words and his thrusts became erratically. _

_I could feel how close I was and so did he because his hand flew down to my clit and began to rub frantically. "DEAN", I screamed when I came feeling how my walls clenched around his hard cock, milking him and feeling how he also came__ screaming my name like it was the end of the world. We stayed in each others arms before I closed my eyes to sleep. _

I woke up covered in sweat looking at the other bed where Dean was sleeping. "Ohno!"

* * *

**PLEASE! REVIEW!**


End file.
